


That's Just What Gangsters Do

by Glory_Noir



Category: DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Arkham Asylum, F/M, Insane Reader, Mentions of Harley, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Noir/pseuds/Glory_Noir
Summary: Falling in love with a madman while you're crazy yourself can be risky, but fuck it."I'm fucked up, I'm black and blueI'm built for all the abuseI got secrets that nobody, nobody, nobody knows..." - Kehlani





	

The dull and colorless walls of Arkham surrounded the green haired villain, while only the flickering of broken lights were the only source of sight for the patients that lurked in the commons area. It was night out, and the only reason why Joker knows that is because he earned himself a cell with a widow in it. He earned it for his good behavior for the past five months, but even though the widow was blocked off with thick rusty metal bars, and yellowing bullet proof glass, he still enjoyed watching the daylight die out and get smothered by the night. 

 

And boy, did he love the nighttime. 

 

The Clown Prince of Crime slouched in the metal chairs, his arms still bind in the thick straightjacket. Usually Joker would be out of this boring and terrible place, but alas his goons are a bunch of idiots and his ex-sidekick and lover, Harley Quinn, left the chuckling clown high and dry. And his right hand man, Johnny Frost, is locked up in maximum security and no chance of bail. 

 

The Joker was stuck here for time being. 

 

His blue eyes flicked over the room, eyeing up the other patients as they sprawled and lingered around the room. If he can’t find a way out through the outside, then he’ll definitely find a way out through the inside, all he needed to do was find an impressionable, dumb person that he can easily sway and do his bidding. He licked his nude chapped lips, his silver capped teeth shinning in the florescent lights. 

 

All he needed was a new toy – a new tool that he can use to get outta here.

 

The heavy sounds of dragging feet pulled Joker out of his thoughts as his wild eyes traveled towards the noise. His eyes landed on a woman that was dressed in the classic navy blue Arkham attire, the only thing that stood out was the fact that the sweat pants were cut into shorts and the shirt was a size too big, but the sleeves were ripped off showing her arms that were wrapped around in dirty bandages. Her feet were covered in slippers, fuzzy orange slippers. Her head was lowered, blocking her face from view. Two nurses stood behind her, their eyes not leaving her form as she shuffled her way towards a table near the wide, blocked off windows. The woman tucked her legs towards her chest as she sat on the chair, old dirty crayons fell out the front of her shirt, she continued to color on a napkin. Her eyes focus on the drawing. 

 

Joker eyes lingered onto the woman, a small grin forming on his pale face. 

 

He found his new toy. 

 

He pulled himself up from the chair that his body rested in, and continue to shuffle towards the feeble and quirky girl. Without warning Joker stopped and stood in front of the woman, his eyes glared hard at the woman that curled in the chair. Any sane person would know that someone was looking at them, hell they’d even feel the unnerving presences of the killer clown himself, but then again the woman is stuck here in an asylum for a reason.

 

With a quick violent jerking movement, the green haired man tossed his body in a nearby chair, his body slamming into the metal, a loud creaking sound echoed throughout the room, making the woman in front of him jump, her hands snapped the hot pink crayon in her hands, her face morphing into sadness.

 

“M-My crayon…My crayon is broken,” She then looked up at the Joker, her eyes watering while she slowly slapped the crayon on top of the dirty table. “That was my favorite color, too.”

 

The woman snapped her head towards the Joker, her face contorting into a small smile. 

 

“That’s okay though, I know you didn’t mean it, Mister Damaged.” She spoke, her whole body leaning into Joker’s, her wide eyes reading the faint but noticeable tattoo that rested permanently on his pale forehead. She then smiled showing off her pearly white teeth. Her hands rubbing away her tears. Her eyes then began to wonder all over Jokers face, timid hands twitching while she held onto the back of the metal chair. 

 

The Joker smiled, baring his capped teeth, the sight of his silver grill made the girl yelp in excitement. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart, my name isn’t Damaged,” Joker bellowed out, amused by the girl’s idiocy. Surely she must been joking, right. She has to know who the green haired man was – everyone in this asylum knew him.

 

Everyone.

 

Everyone knew his name, his label, his title, and the many crimes he committed. He practically ran Gotham and if he wanted to he could actually run Gotham. But alas politics didn’t interest him in the slightest and it’ll be boring to just barge into the mayor’s office and start giving out orders and making up frivolous laws on the spot. The Clown Prince of Crime wanted to slowly, but surely, crawl his way up to the top. Perfecting his craft in the art known as crime, and over throw this shithole known as Gotham, and painting the cold grey buildings in bright red, while the whole world would laugh.

 

Laugh. Laugh. Laugh. 

 

“Darling…” He said, pulling the eccentric girl out of her own dazed state. She smiled again, giving him her full attention, or enough that she should muster, considering that the woman was drugged out of her mind. The Joker leaned in only stopping when his face was only inches away from her. Even though the woman was locked up, and didn’t look like she showered in days, she smelt sweet.

 

Too sweet.

 

“Don’t y’know who I am, dear?” Joker asked, even though it was a question, it sounded like statement of some sort. She twisted her face while her forehead scrunched up, she was thinking, hard. This only confused the Joker more, had she not seen him on television, had she not hear his murderous laughter the fluttered and danced throughout the old nut house. Surely she has, she was only yanking his chain, dragging out a dead joke. 

 

“I’m sorry…But I don’t know who you are…” She said, remorse flashed across her face, but that was quickly forgotten as she now wore a dopey smile that only a mother could love, really. “But now I know who you are! I’m {Name} by the way, and I really love your hair color. Is it natural…?” She reached out to pet the man on the head, only to stop when Joker growled low at her, sending her a deadly stare. She quickly pulled away, rubbing her hand like she had burned it.

 

“Enough with the jokes,” he said, “You must know me. I’m the one who sneaks around at night terrorizing girls like you…”

 

“I’m sorry…But I honestly don’t know you, Mr. Damaged. I’m new here, really I am so please don’t be mad at me.”

 

New here? That surely peeked his interest. 

 

“Ah, so you’re new to Arkham…?” Joker asked, pulling his body away from the girl, making much needed distance between the both of them. She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes peering at the concrete flooring. 

 

“I don’t know, Mr. Damaged…I just remember waking up in my bed room and my Mommy,” She paused. Her eyes fixed onto the mysterious puddle on the cool ground. “She said that I hurt someone. That I hurt them really, really bad…That I put them to sleep and they won’t wake up. I remember telling her that I didn’t do it, that--” She grabbed her stomach her face turning paler and paler by the minute, without warning she violently slammed her head onto the metal chair, it was unexpected that it even caught Joker by surprise. A venomous smirk played on his pale face as he slowly leaned into her again, closing any little space that they had. He rested his forehead onto hers. Normally people would scream or try their best to back away from the man, but {Name} didn’t move nor flinched. 

 

He’s keeping tabs on her, that’s for sure.

 

“C’mon,” Joker pushed, “Tell me more…Who was the person you killed--”

 

“I didn’t kill anybody, Mr. Damaged. You have to believe me, I wouldn’t hurt a fly or a bee, or a butterfly.” She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. 

 

“It was them, I swear it was. I told Mommy and Daddy that I didn’t do it the voices did. The voices said that if I didn’t put her to sleep, that I would be put to sleep – I don’t want that! I’m too scared.” 

 

Voices? Oh, this was getting juicy.

 

“And what else did they do?”

 

“Mommy said that they’ll send me to a special place were the voices go and die,” She shut her eyes tears cascading down her soft face. “I just want them to die! They’re so mean to me. They’ll make the ground shake and my body hot…While they all shove me in a box. I don’t wanna go in the box again.”

 

“What’s in the box?” Joker asked, he wanted to know – he needed to know! He needed to know every single thing about you, well every single weakness about you. He needed something to overpower you with, something that’ll force you to do his bidding. And this box that you’ve been referring to might be that something.

 

She shook her head, their skin rubbing against each other.

 

“Please…I don’t want to talk about it. The box is a scary place that I never want to go to,” She let out a huff, trying her best to catch her breath. “I’m here so that the nice people can kill the voices and break the box.”

 

“Oh, please these people here don’t care about you, nor me…They’re just doping you up.”

 

“Please don’t say that, they’re nice.”

 

“If they were nice they’ll let you out of this damned place and run free, letting those voices in your noggin go bananas--” 

 

“No, no, no. I don’t like that--”

 

“I care about you, darling. And I say the voices stay.”

 

She twitched in her chair pulling away from Joker, her arms wrapped around her head. She kicked and thrashed at the air, while Joker slowly backed away. 

 

This was too easy, really. If he could get her this upset about those dumb voices in her head that quickly, imagine what else he could do.

 

“Shut up, stop talking! Shut up!” She screamed, nurses quickly swarmed her pinning her down while trying to jab her with an unruly needle…

 

They were trying to sedate her. 

 

The Joker eyes watched the scene unfold in front of him. He smiled and began to laugh only to be hauled off by a random nurse. His eyes not even once leaving her thrashing form. 

 

{Name}

 

{Name}

 

{Name}

 

{Name}

 

The new play toy that caught the eyes of the one and only Joker. And boy was he gonna have fun with her.


End file.
